The National Center for X-ray Tomography has established a record of success developing new imaging technologies for biomedical research. Under NIH P41 funding, we designed and built the world's first soft x-ray microscope for biological imaging, and pioneered soft x-ray tomography as a mainstream technique for visualizing and quantifying sub-cellular organization. We also developed the world's first high numerical- aperture cryogenic light microscope for localizing fluorescently tagged molecules in cells, and then equipped the CLM with a specimen rotation stage to enable cryogenic fluorescence tomography, a completely new imaging modality for localizing labeled molecules inside a cell. More recently, we capitalized on the highly complementary characteristics of CFT and SXT by pairing them in correlative imaging studies. In overall component we describe our progress to date, and highlight the application of these new imaging technologies in biomedical research.